


Towels

by ItsAiryBro



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: But when is he not?, Hakkai is terrifying, M/M, suspect humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/ItsAiryBro
Summary: Hakkai was standing at their table, still damp from his shower, with nothing but a towel around his waist and his monocle on his nose. He was also supremely pissed.





	Towels

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic I wrote for [Enchanterhea](http://enchanterhea.tumblr.com/) who has a fantastic Saiyuki tumblr.

Gojyo was silent. Goku was silent. Sanzo was silent. Heck, the entire restaurant was silent.

Hakkai was standing at their table, still damp from his shower, with nothing but a towel around his waist and his monocle on his nose. He was also supremely pissed. That particular fact was given away by the beatific smile on his face.

"I expected to finish my bath and come down here for dinner," Hakkai started in his mild, even voice. He removed his monocle and wiped it with a napkin from the table. "But I find that none of my clothes are in my room and the rest of the doors have been locked." He replaced it on his face and turned to look pointedly at Gojyo.

Gojyo swallowed.

Goku cowered behind Sanzo, going so far as to scoot his chair away from Gojyo so that he would be out of the blast radius. Sanzo warily peered over the top of his paper, also subtly edging away from Gojyo. The other patrons watched on with bated breaths.

Hakkai's smile widened a notch, all of its intensity solely focused on the red-haired kappa.

Among the rampant thoughts of 'Fucking hell I'm gonna die', and 'Oh my god I hope he makes it quick and painless', Gojyo also had a healthy dose of 'Holy shit he looks so hot', 'I want to be the water droplet that just slid down his neck', 'Oh sweet kami I find his anger so fucking arousing' rattling around in his head. So it was a short while before he managed to force out a tiny "Uh.." from his throat.

"I'm still waiting for your explanation, Gojyo." The healer continued to smile pleasantly.

"The, uh, hotel. They had a problem. They wanted us to switch rooms. So I saved you work by bringing your stuff along." Gojyo managed to get the words out with barely a waver in his voice. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Goku giving him a look of awe.

"So it wasn't a poor attempt at a practical joke?"

Gojyo shook his head vigorously, eyes wide and looking a little panicked. As if anyone had the guts to play a prank like that on Hakkai.

Hakkai dropped his acute, piercing stare and he lowered his eyes contemplatively, making a sound of consideration. He held his hand out for the key, and it was hurriedly placed in his palm by a fumbling redhead.

"I see it was an honest mistake, this time," he said, his eyes just a little narrowed as he spoke to the kappa, "but it could have been avoided nonetheless. We're going to have to teach you to be a bit more careful in the future, eh, Gojyo?"

Gojyo shivered, his mouth suddenly dry.

The green-eyed man smiled sweetly at him before he turned and walked away, pretending not to notice the way a certain hanyou's eyes remained glued to the sway of his hips.

Gojyo unconsciously licked his lips at the thought of the 'lesson' he was going to be 'taught' today.

"Fucking perverts." Sanzo grumbled behind his paper.


End file.
